


I can count on you (after all that we've been through)

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aged Up, Dementia, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, They're still in love though, elderly, fluff??, mentions of their kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phil has dementia but that won't stop Dan from loving him.





	I can count on you (after all that we've been through)

**Author's Note:**

> i call his sad but happy at the same time! enjoy!

“Darling,” Phil’s voice rang like a summer day. 

Dan’s quick to stand up - being fifty seven didn’t slow him down. He couldn’t say the same for his husband, though, who was struggling to turn to see him.

“I’m right here, love,” Dan assures, touching his shoulder and leaning down, “What is it?”

“Could I have a sandwich?”

“Of course,” He replies, giving him a kiss on the forehead. He goes to the kitchen and does what he was asked. 

“Dan? Could I have a sandwich?” He hears Phil call again a few minutes later. 

“Of course, my dear,” He says. 

Phil had been diagnosed with Dementia about a year ago - it was heartbreaking, earth shattering, really, but Dan had vowed to stand by him through everything. He promised that around thirty five years ago. So he will. 

Phil is still there, he knows. His short term memory might be dodgy, and his mood swings have gotten wilder, and some days Dan feels like he’s running out of patience. But he loves him. 

“Here’s your sandwich,” He sets it in front of his husband, “Elodie will be coming over this weekend with her husband and the little ones.”

Phil grins, and Dan is relieved every day that Phil still remembers their children. Elodie, Iris, and James, their little balls of sunshine. 

“Little ones,” Phil repeats, smile still present on his face, “Kayla and George.”

“Yes, good job love,” Dan says, “Now finish up your sandwich so we can go on our walk.”

The doctor said a nightly walk every weekday would not only help Phil, but Dan himself with their muscles and brain chemicals. It was a hard routine to get into. 

“Dan,” Phil says after he’s swallowed another bite, “I don’t really want to walk tonight. Can we just sit on the porch for a little?”

Dan goes to disagree, but his legs are tired and he’s been dying for a bit of lounging time with his husband. “Alright, Dork,” Dan sighs, “But don’t tell Doctor Marcus.”

"I wouldn't dare."

Phil finishes his sandwich and they go out on the porch, facing the horizon. 

They have their matching porch chairs, tilted towards one another and close enough so they can touch when they want. Dan had seen his grandparents go through what they are, and he sometimes worries if they can make it through everything. Then he scolds himself. 

He looks at Phil, who's eyes are cast at the sunset with bewilderment. The same child-like wonder lies in them, even if they’re not the same youthful blue they once were. His skin is still pale, and behind the wrinkles is the same softness Dan ran his fingers over all those years ago. 

His hair is graying but you can see hints of his natural mousy brown hair, and Dan’s sure his is probably looking pretty similar. Behind the aging and the forgetfulness is still the man Dan has always loved, and always will. 

“Hold my hand, will you darling?” Phil asks, fingers shaking a bit as he stretches them towards him. 

“Course,” Dan smiles, lacing their stiff fingers. The sun is tucking itself behind the ticket of trees, and Dan doesn’t regret moving to the outskirts of town. The glow of the sky paints Phil amber, and Dan remember all the reasons he’s still here. 

Nothing - not fights, not the end of their careers, not dementia - none of it stood a chance to the love Dan and Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated even tho this wasn't very long lol


End file.
